волкок и его котенок (A Wolf And His Kitten)
by animefreak3851
Summary: Kevin is everyone's little brother. Not quiet nerdy, but definitely not athletic. Kevin runs the gamete making him and his artsy best friend Nazz the perfect Welcome candidates for St. Micheal's boarding school. When a mysterious new set of siblings join the ranks Nazz and Kevin aren't quiet sure what to think. Are these new students really as reclusive as they seem?
1. Chapter 1

Stone walls vaulted up to cathedral ceilings, beautiful painting adorned the roof, the colors still as bright as the day they were painted over 150 years ago. Smiling a small boy gazed over the paintings, his school had been modeled after the imposing cathedrals found in the old green eyes fixed on a blond bob that bounced down the hall.

Her eyes gleamed with mischief as she stopped a smile splitting her face. "Hi Kev!"

Kevin admired his best friend, she was beautiful truly. Her blue eyes where dark as the deepest ocean. It was a stark contrast from her porcelain skin, her uniform was pristine as always. "Hey Nazz, looking gorgeous as always." Leaning over he kissed her cheek.

Nazz giggled in response, "we have work to do, silly boy." Kevin's arm came down around her shoulders.

"Ah, our noble welcome duty. Any word on who we are greeting on this beautiful day?" Kev led Nazz towards the office through the empty halls. His green eyes looked around his eyes settling on a particularly large stained glass window that depicted St. Micheal, arms open wings spread bathed in heavenly light.

"No word on who yet, only that they're amazing athletes. Like Olympic level. Word on the bars is that they could get a load of grants if they are as good as the rumors say." Nazz shrugged holding Kevin's hand to her shoulder. The blond tugged slightly moving forward her smile died down into a small smirk. They turned the corner and nodded at the lone student wondering the hall. Kevin allowed his arms to fall to his side and knocked of office door before pulling it open. They were greeted by a pleasantly plump kind looking nun. The corner of her eyes wrinkled as she greeted them. "Nazz, Kevin, good morning! How are my little cherubs today?"

Laughing Nazz wandered up to the sister and pecked her on the cheek. "Just wonderful Sister Agnes. How is the office today?"

Sister Agnes's brown eyes twinkled, mischief sparking up her features. Sister Agnes had been here for as long as anyone could remember, most certainly longer then either teenage. You could tell Agnes was a spitfire in her youth, her brown eyes always dancing with an unknown secret her smiles were always gentle, making her an easy woman to talk to. The office was only open until 2 in the afternoon, after that she was free to wonder the school, though one could usually find her in either the chapel or the small woman's shelter the school ran. This woman know  
style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Italic'; font-style: italic; font-size: 17pt;"everything that happened in the school she was usually the source of any rumors as well, lowering her voice to a conspirator's whisper, "The new students have arrived. God took his time making those two." she told them.

Kevin and Nazz both lit up; Kevin joined Nazz in crowding the small desk, "What are their names?" His green eyes filled with curiosity as he focused on the old sister.

"I'm not sure, but they had thick accents." Kevin and Nazz exchanged looks.

"Where are they from?" Their whispers turned into conspiratorial.

"If I had to guess I'd say a Slavic nation."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: there is Russian in this chapter. I opted not to used the Cryllic alphabet. If my grammar (both Russian and English)is wrong please correct me! It will be appreciated! Ok! Here we go!**

* * *

Blue eyes wondered around the modest office. A crucifix hung on the wall behind the desk. A rather tall man sat before him hunched over paperwork. His dress was impeccable, but somehow didn't seem to fit the man. Lively green eyes twinkled at the boy  
looking him over. "Now Mr. Volkov" the man's eyes scanned the file once more. "Normally we can't allow students into the Natatorium with out a life guard but because of your-er" the principal struggled to find the right words, Volkov smiled he was  
used to people being so uncomfortable around him. The cheeriness of this man had him on edge. Those who normally bade into his company were never so happy, except for May. His heart warmed for a moment thinking of his little sister.

The Principal's voice caught his attention again breaking him from his thoughts. "-skill level. I think we can make an exception. Practice won't start for another 3 weeks. In the meantime, the hockey team eagerly awaits your arrival, they practice Tuesday's  
and Thursday's."

Turning his attention he switched files and nodded slightly. " Now for you Miss Volkov gymnastics is during your gym period, I've arranged this as extra practice for you, the team meets on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. Sister Agnes can print both  
of your schedules and our welcome team should be here by now." Both teens stood mechanically.

"Thank you Mr. Barr." He extended his hand and stood the other man's. His sister nodded and did the same. The two easily strode out the door.

Two students stood over the desk whispering amongst themselves. Sister Agnes couldn't help the excited tone. She was a busybody obviously. Stepping closer, he couldn't help but hear Agnes's comment on their accents. "Russia actually."

The blue eyed teen chuckled softly, he could nearly see the pairs hair stand on end. The boy spun so fast he almost fell over.

"Oh- Uh, sorry." The red head rubbed his neck as he looked away, his face bright red. A beat passed before the boy straightened up. "Hi, I'm Kevin and this is Nazz. We'd like to welcome you to St. Michael's Academy."

"I am Eddward Volkov and this is my sister, Marie." Blue eyes collided with the deepest green eyes Eddward had ever seen. A smile cracked his face. He'd found his new play-thing. This boy with beautiful eyes.

Kevin's heart stopped, those glacier eyes tore into his soul. They were deep, dark and held a hint of something he wanted to explore, mischief maybe. Kevin and Nazz locked gazes. Oh man, did they have a lot to talk about tonight. Kevin looked at Marie  
for the first time.

The teen had blue locks that complimented her pale skin wonderfully. Her eyes were a deeper blue then her brothers. More oceanic then glacial, her check bones were high and her nose small and perfect. Marie's mouth held a small pout that reminded him  
of a confused child. She was sure to have every man- well almost, swoon over her. His mouth open and the word vomit started. "Wow. You're-you're gorgeous! Oh my. If you're not careful everyone will be pining after you. Including-" a hand collided  
with his mouth muffling the rest of his sentence.

Nazz' face turned red as a beat, as she hastily apologized. "You'll have to excuse him, sometimes when he opens his mouth words just come right out." Her laugh was nervous everyone in the small school both loved and hated Kevin's biggest quirk. Nazz shyly  
looked at Marie, her face was completely surprised and caught off guard.

"Uh- thank you is what I should be saying,

Yes? It was meant as compliment, no?" Her accent as thick honey. A slid over the skin as warm as daylight.

Kevin nodded quickly, trying to pry Nazz's hand away. "Let's start the tour Kevin." The blonde's words were pointed as she shoved his to the exit.

The group left Sister Agnes shaking her head. "What are we going to do with that boy?" She looked as the principal with fondness.

"I'm not quite sure." His father pinched the bridge of his nose shaking his head. "I'm not quite sure."

Eddward was reeling as the words that were just said to his sister. He repeated them over and over to make sure he had understood them. Looking at his, he saw the same person he'd always seen, she was pretty yes. But back home no one talked to them, there  
was no time for talking, only training and school. He examined his tour guides for the first time. Kevin and Nazz were of equal height, where Nazz was curvy and feminine, Kevin was not. But he didn't seem to be masculine either. He was thin, kind  
of lanky, but wasn't really tall enough for that word to be correct.

He listened to the two talk about the school's history, how it was converted into a school and offered a variety of sports and clubs, both classical and unusual.

"We have ballet, ballroom, and swing for dancing. School dances here. Big thing. Not loud music and scrumpy dancing, black tie affair." Kevin stressed the last part. "We also have: swim team, hockey ice and field, basketball, swim, and gymnastics. Along  
with science club, debate, mathletes, quiz bowl, robotics and chess. Chapel is every Sunday, Saturday and Wednesday, you're expected to be at one at least. Confession is open until 9 every night. We have Father Donovan and Father Cielo that both teach  
and preach here at St Michaels." Kevin jabbered on until he stopped at a set of doors and smiled at the twins. "This is probably the coolest thing at the school." He shoved the doors open and watched as their jaws went slack.

"This is our swimming pool. It's Olympic sized and was donated by a former student and champion swimmer." Nazz led the way into the natatorium "Our school has a lot of spirit and has a tendency to watch every home event there is."

The twins stood in awe, banner were hung everywhere. First, second place from 1992 when the school opened until now. The room was impeccable. It was just like a photograph. Eddward had to quell his giddiness. It was all he could to not to dive into the  
pool and start his laps.

"And this is where we separate. We had male and female housing here. So Nazz will take you to your dorm Marie and I'll take you to your's Eddward."

Eddward nodded and squeezed Marie's hands. They exchanged words in Russian before parting. Eddward followed Kevin who seemed to know the school very well, better then he should. "How long have you attended this School?" He couldn't help but inquire, Kevin  
was so animated with his tour, every story and fact seemed to be more then just a script that he had memorized.

The ginger shrugged his narrow shoulders. "I was homeschooled until I could attend when I was 14."

Eddward nodded as if he understood what exactly that implied. Stopping, Kevin gentle opened a door to a simple room with a bunk bed. "All of the rooms are doubles, so there will be another student with you. I believe he has the top bed already. You're  
not expected to attend class today. So just unpack, relax and you can meet us with Marie in the co-ed common room down the hall. My room is number 001, just follow the numbers and I'll be there."

A hand collided with Kevin's head. Tussling his hair playfully. "Little Kevin! What are you doing in Johnny's room?" A rather large boy wrapped his arm around Kevin's neck bringing him to the boys side.

"Ugh Ed! Stop it! I'm just showing the new kid where he's staying." Kevin shoved the larger Ed away so at least his. Cheek wasn't plastered to his side anymore.

"Oh!" He called out his deep baritone was light and cheerful. Dropping Kevin like a sack of potatoes, he reached his hand out to the new boy. "Hi! I'm Ed! But you can call me Big Ed, it's easier that way. It's nice to meet you!"

Kevin nearly choked on laughter at the look of sheer confusion on Eddward's face. "Hello, my name is Eddward Volkov." Eddward's voice was rich like his sister's but much deeper, his tone was low and reserved. His accent was thick but still understandable.

Big Ed beamed. "Kevin! Another Edd! We could be crime fighting, ghost stopping, zombie killing, mystery solving squad or team or something!" He made several faux karate chops and punches before standing straight again. "I'm gonna tell Eddy! It was nice  
to meet you Edd!" The big goof waved wildly as he took off down the hall calling for his dorm mate.

"You'll have to excuse him, Big Ed really is just a teddy bear." Kevin straightened his hair and tugged on his sweater vest. "So, uh like I was saying room 001 if you need me." The ginger awkwardly waved before walking down the hall as casually as he  
could. After 4 or 5 doors passed he broke out into a sprint towards the co-ed common room. Falling into a chair he covered his face in his hands and groaned loudly. "Why~?" He wailed miserably. several students looked over curiously.

Leaning over the tall occupied chair Nazz stole a kiss to Kevin's cheek. "Because being on the welcome committee means we get to meet all the hotties first." Kevin glared at his best friend through cracked fingers muttering something about her being a  
smart ass. Sulking the small boy pulled his best friend threw the common room out to the court yard.

"What is she like?" Kevin asked as soon as they were alone.

Nazz's eyes sparkled, "She's quiet. But her smile is... unbelievable." The blonde gushed over the her new roommate. Laughing the pair sprawled out on the grass. The brisk autumn air teasing their noses.

Eddward chuckled as he heard Kevin break out into a run. That boy was tiny,

much to tiny to know the school as well as he did. The blue eyed boy pondered this as he slowly opened his bags. He pulled out a few outfits and under garments and placed them in the small dresser that was empty. His duffle bags were filled with his equipment  
while the school had assured him it would be provided he brought his own. His couch always insisted that practice gear and game gear be the same. He had several off school games to play and he wanted to make sure his gear was always the same. He gingerly  
placed his hockey bag in the closet before pulling out his towels. A small creak was the only warning he got as someone entered the room. Turning quickly he came face to face with a olive skinned bald boy.

"Whoa, you planning for a flood?" The boys voice was gruff almost as if he wasn't used to talking or smoked a lot of cigarettes, could have been both.

Edd looked the boy over before he answered. "No, but having more then one prolongs their usage."

The olives skinned boy near lost his calm demeanor at the thickness of Eddward's accent. "Uh." Clearing his throat the boy gained his composter. "I'm Johnny. I live-" he motioned toward the top bunk. "You must be the new kid." Johnny extended his hand.

Eddward nodded. "Eddward." He shook the boy's hand before turning back to his things. "I will not be in the room often. So please, pretend I am not here. Go about your business as usual. Now if you excuse me" shouldering his swim duffle he looked to his  
roommate. "I must be going."

Johnny nodded slowly not sure what to do or say he stepped aside and dropped his bag on the ground. The door closed softly behind the strange foreigner. Pulling out his phone he quickly texted his best friend about the strange encounter.

Eddward walked down the hall. The stone walls echoed his footsteps, though a shadow of a sound it was still deafening in his ears. Finding his way to the pool he slipped into the changing room quickly before reemerging clad only in a swim cap, speedo  
and goggles. Taking his place on the diving board he assumed his starting position and sliced through the water. Once the surface was broken it was still and quiet. Peace filled the swimmer as he sorted through the events of the past two days. His  
parents had left days prior for a research project. Leaving only plane tickets and a note for both him and Marie each. Their youngest sister May had accompanied them to the airport. His heart swelled with pride at the thought of his little sister,  
a talented artist in her own right she was off to a renowned music institute to hone her skills in Italy. He could see the tears in her eyes as they said goodbye. Her blonde hair hung in her face. "Do not be sad little one," he had murmured in their  
native tongue. "All of your breaks mother and father will send you to us. Lee will visit whenever she can. Her tour passes through Florence, remember?" Hugging his sister tight he tugged her hair behind her ears as he stepped aside to allow Marie  
to say her goodbyes as well. May stepped into the car her face downcast. "I wish we could have this another way." Marie small sound of distress he took as an agreement. Holding hands the twins stepped through the airport doors and checked their bags.  
2 dufflebags and one small case each was all they brought. On lookers gawked at the twins several approaching to exchange words. Every minute in the motherland spelt disaster. Once that witch hunt had been started all it took was one accusation.

Resurfacing the Russian shook his head clearing his thoughts away. Clapping resounded through the natatorium. Pulling his goggles from his eyes Eddward could clearly see the lithe form of his sister. Swimming over to her he rested his chin on his hands.  
"Privet, sestra."

She lowered herself to the balls of her feet. "Privet." She laughed. "How did I know you would be in the pool?"

"Ya ne znayu." He shrugged. "How is your room?" He questioned hoisting himself onto the edge of the pool.

"It's adequate. I have a roommate... the welcome committee's Nazz." Marie worries her lip. "She seems very nice."

"Marie. We cannot risk what Mother and Father have done for us." His voice dropped an octave. "We mustn't expose ourselves. There will be... consequences."

Marie sighed and buried her face in her hands. "Ya znayu."

* * *

Privet- hello  
Sestra- sister  
Ya znayu- I know  
Ya ne znayu- I don't know


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I haven't done one of these yet- so why not now, huh? I just wanted to give credit where credit is due! My rev!Edd and Kev are based off of Asphxyion (sorry I think I butchered that) but I decided to go and make some changes after I realized that we have staples! Which I adore! But I wanted to create something new. So here I am! I'm sorry for any spelling/grammar errors as always,**

 **Correct me with my English or Russian. Fav/follow and review!**

 **Love-**

 **B**

Kevin sat in the courtyards greenery six pairs of eyes staring back at him. "His name is Eddward Volkov." His voice was casual though he swore his friends leaned forward farther. "He Russian." He offered, "he has a twin sister who is gorgeous." The little red head emphasized the last word. "Like-" he let out a low whistle. He could see Nazz agreeing with him silently. "I think they're both doing sports."

"Marie is a gymnast." Nazz supplied. "She's my roomie! She seems really sweet. Very quiet though." The blonde had a habit of nodding her head as she talked.

A short boy cocked his head. "I like the sound of new eye candy around here." Slicking his hair back the boy made a clicking sound with his before winking at the group.

"Eddy, I don't think you're her type." Nazz offered apologetically. "I don't think she's here to date either. Just to study, practice and compete"

Eddy scoffed what he lacked in stature he made up for in confidence. "As if any lady could resist me." He rubbed elbows with Nazz who rolled her eyes looking away.

"So? Is Eddward, like, cool?" A thin boy athletic boy with curly hair added, his blue eye hopeful.

"I'm not sure Jimmy, he seems cool. But you'd have to ask Johnny. They're sharing a room."

A strawberry blond girl burst into a fit laughter. "Oh man! I feel bad for him! Johnny is the worst roommate."

Big Ed chuckled at his sister, "if that's the case you better find a new boyfriend Sarah!"

Sarah wiped her eyes. "I managed to live with you didn't I?"

Eddy took up the next giggle fit. "She has a point Lumpy." Big Ed was a known clutter-bug, but his terrible Sci-fi movie collection boarded on hoarding.

Big Ed lightly hit Eddy on the shoulder, the two had been best friends since before either could remember. Eddy was the only one who could tolerate Ed's mess and Ed was the only one who could tolerate Eddy's ego. "So what? It's not all mine!" The big guy defended."

Waving for the bickering two to simmer down, the tall navy haired boy rolled his broad shoulder. "This new Edd-Boy," Rolf's accent was thick and though he'd been in the states for years his grammar was still faulty. "He has accent, no?"

Kevin and Nazz giggled. "He does." Nazz held Rolf's hand. The poor thing had never met another foreigner during his time here.

"Maybe he will have memories of the old country!" His big brown eyes held so much excitement it couldn't be hidden.

A soft voice breached the air between the friends settling thickly. "Privet, Nazz, Kevin." Marie's navy eyes locked with the pair. She glanced at the small circle, everyone's eyes almost bugging from their heads.

Releasing Rolf's hand Nazz bounced up and grabbed the new girl's hand. "Marie! We were just talking about you! Come! Sit with us." Nazz gently tugged her down as everyone made room for an extra body. "Marie this is: Big Ed, Eddy, Rolf, Jimmy, Sarah and you already know Kevin." She pointed everyone out in turn each receiving a small wave from the Russian. Nazz settled back into Kev's shoulder instinctively his arm wrapped around his friend.

Rolf eyed the girl for a moment before leaning forward bracing his hands against his knees. "So I am told you have an old country." The blue haired girl nodded wearily. "Does your heart cry with the longing of a lost baby goat?" Marie gawked for a moment before looking at the blonde for help.

"He's asking if you get homesick thinking of Russia. Rolf is from Norway." She supplied a small apologetic smile graced Nazz's lips.

"Oh. Da... not the country. I miss my sisters, my training. My Baba." The blue haired girl frowned slightly thinking of her homeland. "Russia was very beautiful. But also not free... sometimes people had to...skryvat...uh... hide. Sometimes people had to hide themselves." Marie's words were slow, partially because she was translating partially because she was choosing what to say carefully.

Rolf nodded understanding what she meant. "In the old country be left behind Rolf's Great Nano." He put his fist to his chest that was puffing with pride. "Rolf comes from a great line of Shepherds-"

"Dude, just- chill out. She's having a hard time following." Kevin stopped Rolf before his tirade truly began. The son of the Shepard regarded Marie's confused face before nodding. "You guys can exchange old country stories later."

The group idly chatted for a while Nazz fending

off any questions that could potentially make the girl uncomfortable. The church bell tolled at 6 o'clock signaling time for dinner. Kevin stood up first stretching before offering his hand to his best friend, following suit Nazz stood and offered her hand to the new girl.

Marie tentatively took the other's hand. Nazz miscalculated and almost pulled Marie into her. Reaching up she tucked a small blue lock behind her ear. A smile warmed her roommates face causing the slightest flush across Marie's face. Leading the way the group hollered and joked through the school into the dinning hall. Marie watching her feet the entire time.

Edd pushed himself even harder after Marie's departure. The sounds of his butterfly stroke echoed off the empty walls. It serves to drown out his thoughts. The ravenette would have killed to be on the ice rather than the water but he would take what he could get. He swam until his body was numb, until the thoughts fleeted out of his head.

Muscular arms supported the rest of his frame from the side on the pool. The swimmer took deep breathes until his heart rate slowed to a normal rhythm. Pushing himself up he rolled on to the concrete covering his eyes with his hand. He adored his sisters, would willingly kill for them. Could he deny her the life she deserved? A life of happiness, with someone she wanted to be with? Sighing he allowed his blue eyes to wonder over various banners. Would they be welcomed back in Russia? Not if their secret came out, no definitely not. Would they want to go back home if they could express themselves freely? Mother and Father surely would understand. After all they had set the arrangements to be fast and silent. Eddward pushed himself off of the floor before trotting over to the lockers. He showered quickly as the bell tolled.

Eddward wondered through the halls back toward his room. Opening the door he found his roommate shrugging on a leather jacket. "Hey dude. The bell means it's time for grub. Want me to show you the mess hall?"

Eddward hesitated, looking around he nodded briefly hanging his used towels and suit to dry. Turning he followed the bald boy out of the room. "Oh dude! Kev dropped this off for you." The ravenette reached for the parcel. In slightly-messy-yet-still-beautiful handwriting the word "Volkov" Edd admired the writing for a minute before opening the package to find 2 keys. Slipping them into his pocket He thanked his roommate.

Johnny grinned in response his cocky be-all-end-all attitude quiet apparent. A large wooden door stood propped open. The walls were lined with more sophisticated stained glass. Relating to the dinning theme they showed the last supper, bread being handed to many people from one basket and water pouring into wine. "Is beautiful. So much time and dedication." Edd marveled. Johnny had already wondered away not hearing a word of what the Russian had said. Most of the school had sat already. The long tables mostly full. The new student managed to find a seat on the end. Searching his locked eyes with sage green ones and Edd was held captive. Time slowed as they searched for something, it was a long, slow search the moments ticked by. After what seemed like an eternity the search was over and the ravenette was released, closing his eyes he took a calming breath before continuing his search.

Ocean met glacier and the swimmer softened his features. Marie touched her neighbors shoulder and said something he couldn't make out, but the blonde girl nodded and the rest of the group gave a little wave. Marie casually wondered across the room and dropped next to her twin. "Novyye druz'ya?"

"Da. Ya polagayu." Marie shrugged, food was placed family style on the tables. Marie filled a plate with roasted vegetables and chicken before handing it to her brother silently switching plates. "They're friends of Nazz." She explained in her native tongue. "She had requested I meet them."

"Ah. Nazz is your housing mate, yes?" The twins looked incredibly regal while doing anything really. But manners and etiquette were staples in the Volkov house. Edd sighed remembering his mother's playful yet wise dinner saying: _just because you're a wolf doesn't mean you have to eat like one, you don't have to like someone to impress them._ Their parents only expected the best from the children and the best is what was given.

"Yes..." They are in near silence after that. Both not quite knowing what to say about the new school or its students yet.

The student body dissipated as dinner drew to a close. The twins stacked their plates neatly. Marie was the first to stand. "Dobroy nochi, bratek." She dropped a kiss on her brothers head giving his shoulder a tight squeeze.

Marie worried her lip as she tried to remember the way back to the dormitories. Her entire life she'd had her brother in the room to the right and her older sister in the room to the left, leaving May and herself in the middle bedroom. She wouldn't admit it, but she always slept better when her family was home. Lee had started dancing at 2, simple ballet at first working hard in both her academics and her lessons until on Lee's 15th birthday she was accepted in to the prestigious Russian Ballet Academy. She had started at the academy two weeks later. Marie hadn't slept for the first month after that. She would often check her sister's room nightly, for what she had no idea, but it had become a routine.

The blue haired girl stopped in front of her door taking a deep breath she walked through expecting an empty room, instead her gaze collided with eyes that reminded her of deep crystal grottoes she'd seen online. A smile broke her roommate's face.

"How was dinner?" Nazz's voice held sincerity, the Russian found herself wondering if the girl could be deceptive even if she tried.

Nodding she smiled back at her new blonde friend. "It was delightful." She offered willingly. The blue haired girls smiled turned from pleasant to rueful in an instant. Nazz had to be a witch, no one could have this much power over people naturally. She imagined that just the blonde walking into a room could stop arguments. Her sweet demeanor and openness changing the air around her, comfort clung to her roommate like a second skin.

"What?" Nazz laughed seeing the change in the other girl. "What are you thinking?" She placed her book down and turned her full attention to Marie who was shaking her head.

She couldn't help herself the words just came out of their own accord. "You are a witch. How can one make so many open?" She was stuck in a thrall. "I have not encountered a woman, so small, so delicate- who- who could change a room with just a look."

Nazz bursted out laughing at her now pink tinted roomie. "Girl, you're crazy. I'm not a witch. I just try to be the person I would want to be friends with."

Her answer was so unabashed Marie was caught by surprise. "Ty podarok."

Nazz calmed at the foreign words not asking what they meant. She was used to Rolf muttering in Norwegian on occasion and the Fathers and Sisters often using classic Latin to convey dismay. The girls sat in silence until they packed up for bed.

Edd was left alone in the dining hall, watching a peculiar young man who was stacking plates laughing with several staff members. Mr. Barr took the plates from the boy before nodding to a bucket. The ginger nodded back and started clearing away silverware. Frowning suddenly feeling uncomfortable the teen stood collecting his and Marie's plates bringing them to the boy.

"Thanks dude! You didn't have to do that!" Kevin's eyes lit up at the small act. The ginger added the plates to the beginning of a new stack before finishing off the silverware.

Eddward nodded slightly in acknowledgment and shifted uncomfortably, not sure what to do. Did he help? Or leave the boy to his business like the rest of the student body? After several moments the ravenette decided to turn away walking to the door. "Eddward?" Turning the swimmer looked the herald. "G'night." A smile ghosted his lips before leaving the hall to find his room. This place was much different then home. Perhaps- maybe he could get used to it.

The first rays of light hit Kevin's face. Grumbling he rolled over trying to shoo the sun away. A loud beeping started from across the room. The ginger sat up and groaned angrily tossing his pillow at the offensive sound. "I hate mornings!"

"I know you do. Tell me more." In his fit Kevin hadn't noticed his door open. Nazz stood in the doorway arms crossed and hip tilted down. This was their morning routine, Nazz always made sure Kev was up, he was chronically late. Even with privilege it only got the ginger so far. Shutting the door quietly she pounced on her friend. "Listen here mister."

"No!" The boy whined trying to shove the girl off of him. "Go away!"

Rollin on her back Nazz threw her hand over her forehead dramatically. "Never!" Sitting up Kevin managed to push the girl into a sitting position with her in his lap.

"I hate you." He mumbled wiping his eyes.

"I know!" The sing tone in her voice made him smile. She was ridiculous, but he wouldn't have her any-other way. He maneuvered himself around her and off the bed. Nazz fell back and cuddled into the bed.

Kevin gathered his uniform and changed quickly in the bathroom. "Come on, lets go!" He tossed the pillow from the floor at her. Laughing the pair left the room and wondered off to the dining hall.

The dinning hall was always quiet in the mornings, most students only half awake as they piled eggs and potatoes onto their plates.

The twins had been up for hours working out and practicing. Marie was the first to move she reached forward and filled a plate with breakfast before trading plates with her brother. It was tradition to fill their siblings plates before their own the habit was hard to break.

Edd nodded his gratitude to his sister. The doors swung open as a rather loud couple entered, entirely to chipper for the early hour. His eyes fixated on a short mop of red hair. His arm hung around his blonde tag-a-long looking too comfortable. "Marie, what is with them?" The ravenette couldn't take his eyes from the couple.

Turning Marie saw her roommate. "I am not so sure. I have not asked Nazz of their relationship." As if the blonde was psychic she flashed a thousand watt smile at the blue haired girl waving enthusiastically. Waving back Marie blushed and turned to her food moving it around the plate.

Eddward still had no idea what to do with his sister, they were still on the Russian teams did they really want to risk what they've worked so hard for? After a silent 15 minutes Eddward dropped his fork and waved a quick goodbye to his sister. They had another 20 minutes to find classes and get settled for the start of the day. He had gathered all his books the night before and had set about scouting the campus for his classrooms. Meticulous as always he stood in front of a door and double checked the number against his schedule. Room 603, advanced physics with one Dr. Donahue. Pushing the door open the creak echoed in the Barron classroom. Eddward picked a seat in the back corner that allowed him to witness everything and everyone in the class. The blue eyed young man pulled out his notebook and organized his desk.

The bell tolled informing the students of St Michael's that it was time for class, Kevin walked Nazz to her class and with a quick cheek touch he was off to his own class. Kevin wondered the halls until he found the right door. He found himself drowning in glacier eyes. His heartbeat quickened as his hands became clammy. Kevin nodded at several students greeting him as his legs carried him to the back of the small classroom. The ginger wasn't sure what to do or say but he found a seat next to the dark haired teen and without thought his mouth opened. "Are those natural?"

 _Well that was dumb, way to go Kevin._ His inner monologue berated him but he couldn't find himself able to take it back. The Russian in front of him was an enigma, Marie had sat and talked to them, making conversation with Nazz in her room comfortable enough. But her brother had barely said anything, even to his own roommate!

The ravenette looked startled, then confused. "My hair or my eyes?" His hand reached up to touch his face.

"Uhh... both?" Kevin asked not quite sure which he was asking about himself.

"Da. I have not altered myself from my natural form." For the first time the red head noticed a black beanie on the Russian's head. It seemed to suit him somehow. It looked worn almost like he'd had it for years, the white stripes on the hat almost silver with age.

"That's awesome dude!" The sound of books dropping signaled the arrival of Dr. Donahue. Turning towards the front stood a man in his mid thirties. "Oh!" Kevin jumped when the Doctor raised his dark brow. "This is Eddward Volkov, he's a new student Dr. D." Kevin placed his hand gentle on Eddward's shoulder as he spoke, Kevin could feel the young man tense.

"Ah, well then Greetings Mr. Volkov." The young Doctor managed to be both sophisticated and clumsy.

"Dobroye utro." The ravenette responded in the deep rumble Kevin wanted to get familiar with.

Dr. D's expression lit up at the teen's voice. "Vy iz Rossii?"

"Da." The Russian was thoroughly confused.

The class listened for several minutes while Dr. D spoke with the boy in his native tongue. They were all engrossed with the pair, the language flowing so smoothing from the Doctor's mouth they could have swore it was his native tongue. Kevin knew better the Doctor was friends with his father, orginally from New England Dr.D had moved to the small town of Peach Creek, Georgia before headed off different ways, his father to 's and Dr. D, to god only

knows where.

The little red head smiled watching the two. He couldn't figure out who was happier, the Russian who could finally speak his native tongue, or the professor who never got the chance to use it. He opened his book to the chapter he had read last night jotting notes as he dazed in and out. "Mr. Barr." The voice quietly invaded his thoughts

"Mr. Barr-" Kev jumped as a lithe hand collided with his books. "It's time to start our lesson." Bewildered the red head nodded, embarrassment creeping in. Several other student snickered.

"Y-yes Sir." Dr. D nodded and began the lesson. The rest of the class was past in silence while Dr.D gave an animated lecture on the importance of trajectory and how one uses the formula on a near daily basis. Kevin listened intently taking more notes and sketching how he could incorporate this new formula into his latest project- he'd have to have the Doc overlook his plans. A small toll rang through the class as everyone packed their belongings and headed to the next class.

Marie wondered the halls after her calculus class trying to find the gym. She was determined to find it on her own. The blue eyed girl made several turns before finding the open room. She internally cheered at her independence. Checking in with the teachers she introduced herself.

"Ah! You would be with me my dear! My name is Miss Edmond, gym teacher, gymnastic coach

Extraordinaire!" The brunette woman had a Hollywood flare to her. Her dark hair tied tightly into a dancer's bun while black lashes fringed chocolate brown eyes.

"My name is Marie Volkov." The blue haired girl said pleasantly.

"Oh! My dear! I know exactly who you are! I keep up on all the new gymnastics stars!" Her tone was almost condescending scowling Marie was pointed to the girl's locker where she changed quickly into her worn singlet and shorts.

"Woah, hardcore. It's just a gym class not a marathon."

Marie turned to see a familiar blonde in loose comfortable looking clothes. Shrugging allowed the shorter girl into the gym where she was introduced to the rest of the class. Miss Edmond blew a whistle to signal the beginning of warm up. Marie fell into her normal routine stretching her muscles and joints before the simple workout. The class parted ways from Marie as she was led into a large gymnastics studio. She couldn't help but feel the excitement fill her belly as she started her drills.

Miss Edmond watched in pure delight as she watched Marie testing both herself and the equipment with basic drills starting with the stationary horse and ending with the bars. "Beautiful Marie, simply beautiful." The older brunette was in awe of the lithe student who proved her talent without even trying. "Go shower and change, lunch is next."

The glacier eyed girl nodded her thanks before sauntering into the locker room. Greeted once again by Nazz with a wide grin. "Someone looks much more comfortable in their own skin now."

Marie couldn't help the grin, "Da, you could say that. I've missed my practice this past week, it almost made me forget what it like to be living."

Nazz nodded in agreement though truthfully she had no idea what the Russian meant.

Nazz and Kevin took their lunch in the teachers' lounge most days. The space was small and cozy, a dining table took up only a small space and sat four comfortably. The little ginger gulped at the occupants already at the table. Dr. D sat having a quiet conversation with the principal. The little ginger tried to swing back out the door when a sharp voice stopped him. "Where do you think you're going Junior?" Turning back to the table Nazz has already made herself comfortable for the show.

Emerald eyes collided and the little ginger steeled himself for the worst. "No where apparently." He grumbled stalking to his normal seat and dropping down. He glared at the table crossing his arms in a huff.

"Dr. D told me you weren't paying attention in class." The elder red head didn't dance around the bush, he'd been direct and formidable ever since Kev could remember.

"It was an accident, I was taking notes then it just- I don't know. Happened. I swear it wasn't on purpose!" His emerald eyes pleading with the older man.

"Junior, you're an ambassador for this school. You're the first face they see and the last when they leave. I can't have you slacking off, what if a new family had been touring? We can't have them seeing you, of all people! Not taking your education seriously." The principal crossed his beefy arms as he regarded the boy carefully. "Don't let it happen again Junior."

Kev breathed a sigh of relief. "It won't, thanks Dad."

Mr. Barr smiled at his son. They were similar yet so different, Kevin Sr had been an average student but Lil' Kev was a down right genius. He pushed his son because he was convinced that his boy could be the one to figure out how nanotechnology could repair broken bones. To get a report saying he was in attentive in class was bazaar. Junior loved to learn and was particularly fond of Dr. D's animate lectures on just about everything. He was dragged out of his thoughts by Nazz's giggle. "Hey little Miss, you're mine too. I'm not afraid to ground you."

The little ginger snickered, he had known his best friend for as long as he could remember. She was a ward of the parish. As a baby she'd been abandoned at the seminary steps. Mr. Barr helped the sisters raise the babe while they helped him raise Kevin.

The blonde grinned at her principal, knowing full well he meant what he said. Dr. D cleared his throat drawing all the attention. "I think it's time we eat." The Doctor could stop a war with his demeanor, Nazz thought. He was always calm and brought the best out of everyone.

The meal passed in relative silence until plates where gathered and the table was cleared.

"So, what do you think of the twins?"

 **Privet- hello**

 **Baba- grandmother**

 **skryvat-hide**

 **Novyye druz'ya- new friends**

 **Da- yes**

 **Ya polagayu- I guess**

 **bratek- brother but affectionately**

 **Ty podarok- you are a gift**

 **Dobroye utro- Good Morning**

 **Vy iz Rossii- Are you Russian?**

 **Man! I've been trying to upload this for days! I'm so glad it finally worked!**


	4. Chapter 4

The ginger almost choked on his drink. His dad was constantly trying to set the pair up, though he'd given up on Nazz and Kevin being anything more then platonic. The boy tried to maintain composure while Nazz turnt beet red.

"They're nice, well Marie is. She's a little quiet. But her brother doesn't talk unless it's necessary." The girl explained with more bravado then she actually had. Kevin nodded in agreement. The new boy had really only stuck to himself so far only time would tell if he opened up.

Dr. D grinned showing a small gap in his teeth, his boyish good looks at full capacity. "Eddward was truly delightful to have in class! He paid attention and wrote notes diligently." He commented teasingly.

The rest of lunch past uneventfully with idle chatter filling the void. At the end of lunch Nazz dropped a kiss on both of the men's cheeks affectionately before linking arms with her partner in crime and strolling back into the normal school day bustle.

"They'd be so cute together if they weren't gay." Dr. D sighed whimsically. Gathering his dishes he cleaned the table quickly.

"Wait. What?" Mr. Barr questioned coming out of a daze. The only response he received was a laugh and a wave as the teacher left the room. The large ginger man stood staring at his dirty plates in confusion, not sure what he had heard. Shrugging he dropped his plates in the trash and continued on with his day.

The rest of the week had gone without incident. The twins awoke every morning to start with their training before classes. Eddward was allowed both weight room access and pool access during his gym period and Marie's private gymnastics lessons started after classes and before dinner. No one seemed to notice the odd schedules they kept. Aside from Nazz of course, and she seemed to be making a valiant effort to befriend the female Russian. Marie found it difficult to be ignore or even make conversations short with the girl, was just a genuine person.

Marie mulled the week over, maybe she could convince Eddward that it was alright to open up and actually make friends here. Dragging her hand down her face she opened the dormitory door. Where she found herself staring at her roommate not ready for bed at this late hour instead a silver dress clung to the Blonde's curves hugging them to perfection. Her nails were painted with chrome tips and held heels that could stop a show. Marie couldn't help but stare her eyes traveled up to see Nazz's blonde hair curled loosely at the end.

Turning Nazz saw her roommate staring, turning red she smiled and held her finger to her lips. The window she opened the window and carefully crawled through.

The earth tones brought out the big blue orbs in the girl. Marie nodded to her roommate as she noticed a red cap out the window. The blue haired girl was met with a smiled from the window as Nazz crawled out. A minute later she hear the roar of an engine. Marie shook her head, did Nazz just go AWOL with Kevin? Maybe she had Miss read them, maybe they really were dating. Collapsing on her bed the Russian laid awake for what felt like an eternity before sleep claimed her.

Nazz grabbed Kevin's hand chasing after him. Stopping next to a royal red motorcycle Kevin traded Nazz's heels for her helmet. Placing the heels in his saddle bag Nazz zipped up the pair of boots he always made her wear. The blonde straddled the bike signaling she was all set.

Kevin ripped the engine and off they went. The sports bike gripped the road as they sped down the mountain roads. He heard his friends hoot of excitement. Leaning farther into the bike he fit his small body tightly against it, his passenger following suit. The pushed 60 by the they reached the small highway that reached toward the small valley city. The ginger slowed instinctually as the lights of the city started to come into view. Friday's were for parties at least that's what his friend would say. So every Friday the pair snuck out to find a party. Party mind you was usually a movie or laser tag. But tonight they were told to meet at a local club.

Kev pulled into the parking lot and killed the engine. Nazz dismounted first immediately exchanging the boots for her heels. Kevin locked the helmets and turned to his partner.

"You ready?" She grinned her lips covered in a maroon paint. She reached for his hand and he immediately clung to it.

"Not at all." He said honestly, he was terrified of large crowds and the idea of being in an enclosed space with one made him want to puke. He was suddenly being pulled towards the back door. Nazz knocked quickly before being greeted by a scrawny boy in kitchen whites.

"Hi, we're here for Nat." The kitchen boy immediately moved to the side to make way for them. Nazz continued to drag a protesting Kevin through the kitchen to the main room.

Kevin stood wide eyed at the crowd of writhing bodies. "We'll never find him!" Kevin yelled to Nazz as she moved to the middle of the crowd. They'd been told to wear colour, but the folks here looked like peacocks. Kevin suddenly felt over dressed in his green button down and slacks.

"You aren't looking for lil' ol' me, are ya?" A familiar voice purred in the red head's ear causing him to slam on his break nearly toppling poor Nazz.

"How do you do that!" Kevin yelled to the teal haired man behind him.

"I don't know what you're talking about sugar." The boy tapped Kevin's nose playfully. Noticing Nazz for the first time he greeted her enthusiastically. "Hey hot lips! Don't you look fabulous!"

Nazz squeezed their friend tightly. "Thank you honey!"

Kevin listened idly as he twisted his fingers nervously, crowds weren't his thing and neither were clubs. He watched as his two friends started to dance. They were naturals, they could draw an audience without effort. Soon the little ginger found himself lost in the crowd being tossed farther from his friends and surround be other people, who's sweaty bodies were much to close for comfort. A large hand swept up Kev's sides settling on his hips and a large body ground against his. The ginger jumped trying move away.

A low tenor rumbled close to his ear the stench of cigarettes and booze permeating the air. "Aw don't be like that handsome. I just wanna dance."

Kevin opened his mouth to reply but a firm grip yanked him from the man. Tucking the smaller boy into his shoulder protectively. "Back off the ginger. He's mine." A dark haired boy growled. His burgundy button down presses perfectly. Flames shot through the man's eyes. His entire posture screamed for a fight, one hand even curled into a fist.

The large man put his hands up defensively, "oh man, I didn't know he already had an owner."

The dark haired man tensed trembling with fury. "He's a human being, not a fucking cat." He spat. Kevin reached up and touched him trying to calm the boy down. Without another word the taller boy stalked off dragging the ginger with him.

Fresh air touched Kevin's face and he exhaled heavily. Turning he looked at the boy who'd saved him yet again. His arms crossed and his expression both aggravated and indifferent. "Thanks Rave. I appreciate it."

Rave let out an exasperated huff. "Yea, what ever. Why do you always have to get yourself into trouble?" His tone was the same annoyed one he'd always had, though not as scowly as he had with his partner.

"I don't do it on purpose! I have a sign taped to me that says 'trouble come and get me' " the green eyed boy crossed his arms huffing like a child.

"You can say that again." Rave's scowl deepened. Kevin linked arms with the man who begrudgingly followed the teen. The two made their way down the street to a late night cafe. The pair sat in over-stuffed chairs and sat in silence.

Several hours past when two very loud patrons entered the cafe. The barista looked up with a cocked eyebrow. As the boisterous pair found the over stuffed chairs.

Nazz fell onto Kevin petting his face cooing softly. "I suddenly remember why we never go out Nat." She pouted. Her blonde curls loose from the humidity of the club.

The teal haired boy dropped himself on top of Rave who growled. "Is it because we love two party poopers, hot lips?" Nat wrapped his arms around the dark haired teen.

"Go screw, Goldberg!" Rave tried to removed his leech to no available. "Get off me!"

Nat released him sighing, "party poopers indeed!" Standing, he dragged the dark haired boy up. "Well, come on you've created quite a ruckus."

Kevin gaped trying not to laugh as Rave glowered. The ginger pushed the girl up, holding her waist to steady her. "Nat's right, it is awful late, we should get home."

Nazz beamed, mildly confused but followed anyway. Once outside the pairs separated ways. Kevin peered back and saw the dark haired boys had his arm around Nat his hand securely hold the boys shirt so he wouldn't tumble. Kevin looked his eyes at the pair that was so outrageous.

The yellow light beamed down over the bike, just as they'd left it hours before. The small boy gently disposed of his best friend on a bench help to remove her heels so they could be replaced with the boots he always kept for her.

"Hey, Kevin." He turned to face his dizzy blonde who's demeanor went from bubbly to perplexed.

"Yea Nazz?" Kevin knelt in front of her pushing the boots on her feet carefully.

"Do you think Marie could ever be like me?"

"Hilarious and blond? I don't think so. At least not with that hair." The teasing tone he used had the girl up in arms.

"Well, wait, no! That's not what I meant!" Nazz stood accepting the hand she offered walking in the boots was much easier than the heels. She stood still as Kev secured the helmet to her head and wrapped her in his spare jacket. "Do you think she has a boyfriend back home in Russia?"

Kevin shrugged on his jacket twisting his face with uncertainty. "Maybe. But she seems pretty even keel. So I doubt it." He mounted the bike and waited for Nazz to settle behind him. The bike roared to life.

Nazz hummed in acknowledgment as the wind started to press against her. She sat quietly for the ride back to St Michael's lost in her thoughts. The building came into view in what felt like an instant. The bike slowed and the rumble of the engine stopped. The blue eyed girl swung off the bike with practiced ease now that she had sobered up a little. Nazz tugged the boots off her feet and traded them for her heels. Kevin walked her to her window. She tapped lightly on the window. Marie was there in an instant. "Give a girl a hand?"

Marie flashed a true smile. Nazz couldn't help admiring her. A soft dimple accentuated the curve of her cheek, her ocean eyes shining like the sea at high noon which stood out against ivory skin. Marie reached out and helped pull the blond through the window. Nazz thanked her and gave Kevin a kiss on the cheek before she took her shoes and shut the window.

Kevin wondered through the green space the campus was completely dark, but he had been wondering the place since he was a child so he had the path memorized. The windows were all dark except for one. A faint glow shone in Johnny's room. He doubted it was Johnny, he spent weekends in Jimmy's room planning shenanigans and dates with Sarah. Those two truly were brothers in all but blood. Although Kevin wouldn't be surprised if they'd made a blood pact together.

That left Eddward. He wondered what exactly the boy could be doing? Contacting a family member? Studying? Kevin wondered finding himself wondering toward the light. Shaking his head Kevin bee lined it to his room. He shoved open his window and pulled himself threw landed on his bed. He learned several years ago the advantage of keeping his bed low and by the window. As much as he loved these nights out with his friends they always left him exhausted. Changing in to pajama pants he allowed himself to collapse on his bed. Letting sleep take him.

 **A/N**

 **I'm SO sorry this took so long! Between moving, starting a new job, getting a puppy, having a foster dog. It's been insane! Please forgive me!**


End file.
